The present invention generally relates to a holder for supporting a beverage container for receiving air from an automobile heating and cooling system and more particularly directed to a positionable beverage holder for enabling convenient positioning of the beverage holder with respect to and in front of an automobile dashboard vent for enabling optimal cooling and heating of a beverage container supported by the holder.
Beverage holders for mounting on the dashboard or other positions within an automobile are generally well known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,623, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,289,701, and 2,294,151 show a holder for a beverage container for use against a door panel or the like. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,138 discloses a container holder for securing to the dashboard vent of an automobile as do U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,192 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,869.
The various beverage holders developed have the common purpose of supporting a beverage container in a stationary position, preferably for receiving heating or cooling from the dashboard, while freeing both hands of the driver and passengers in order to not only to enable safe operation of the automobile, but minimizing the possibility of spillage during vehicle maneuvers.
While these designs are useful for providing beverage container support, they do not optimize or facilitate positioning of the beverage holder in front of the dashboard air conditioning/heating vents in order to provide optimum heating and/or cooling of the beverage container supported by the holder.
Heretofore, designed holders required reattachment of the holder to the vent in order to reposition the holder in front of the vent. In this regard, optimum positioning may not be attainable because of discrete positioning of vent ribs that is necessary for coupling the beverage holder to the grill.
Other devices provide for permanently attaching supporting arms to the vent and means for adjusting the position of the beverage holder in front of the vent. However, each of these devices require positioning and coupling of the holder with attached arms in order to effect a proper position. Further, most of these devices enable only discrete positions against the grill, or vent, and this does not optimize the positioning of the holder in front of the dashboard vent.
The present invention provides for a holder for supporting a beverage container that includes separate arms for engaging the vent and an adjustable positioning and deflecting device for supporting the holder in front of the dashboard vent in an optimal position for heat transfer. Once adjusted, the holder can be removed and replaced in front of the dashboard without separate adjustment as is necessary with prior art devices. The holder can remain in position while the holder can be easily removed and replaced.
A holder in accordance with the present invention for supporting a beverage container against a automobile air conditioner/heater grill generally includes a housing having a base for holding a beverage container bottom, an open top for surrounding a beverage container sides and an open back and upstanding sidewalls connected to the base and the open top. The sidewalls include an open front for enabling passage air therethrough and circulation of air around the container sides.
A pair of spaced apart ribs extending vertically between the base and the top across the back are provided and a slidable air deflecting element, disposed between the ribs, enables vertical positioning of the housing in front of the grill. Various shapes of grills requires the support height to be adjustable so the holder is flat against the vent for greatest efficiency.
Arms, which are separate from the housing, provide for engagement with the grill and include an interconnecting portion for removably engaging the slidable element. See new concept that is length adjustable for various depths of vents.
Means are provided for releasably fixing the slidable element at selected position between the ribs in order to maximize air flow around the beverage container. Thus, after initial placement and optimization of the housing position in front of the air conditioner/heater grill, the housing may be removed leaving only the arms attached to the grill.
Upon replacement, the adjusted slidable element enables replacement of the housing at exactly the same position for optimal cooling or heating of a beverage container supported thereby. This arrangement facilitates cleaning of the holder at any time without having to directly engage and disengage the air conditioner/heater grill. Most prior art devices are often difficult to install and remove because supporting hooks are not directly visible by the user.
To facilitate the releasable mounting of the slidable element between the ribs, the ribs preferably include slots and the means for releasably fixing the slidable element includes a threaded member disposed in the sidewalls proximate the slidable member.
Preferably, the threaded member extends through the ribs and over the slidable member in order to effect direct pressure against the slidable air deflecting member by the ribs as will be hereafter described in greater detail.
The slidable member preferably includes a depending portion for engagement with the arms and shoulder portions for engagement with the ribs. In that regard, the depending portion is preferably narrower than a width measured across the shoulder portion.
The arms, which are separate from the housing as hereinabove noted, include an interconnecting portion and this portion is sized for partially encircling the depending portion of the slidable element and for bearing against the shoulder portions for providing vertical support of the holder.
An embossed rib is provided on the interconnecting portion for providing rigidity to prevent bowing of the interconnecting portion upon bending of the arms in order to provide positive with engagement with the slidable element. The slightest tightening of the top long screw brings the top of the ribs together preventing the support bar from moving.